Winter Wish
by Kanami-chan
Summary: When Winter comes, Christmas is near. Takuto is thinking what to get for his precious Mitsuki. Would he be able to win her heart even though Eichi is still the one she loves most? MxT Possible Spoilers
1. How to pick out a present

Chapter 1: How to pick out a present

"Takuto, look! A new Amusement park! The grand opening is at Christmas. "Mitsuki tugged Takuto's sleeve and looked at the flier once more. Mitsuki just came back from work and Takuto was taking her home. She remembered just now that it was almost Christmas. This is her second time spending the Christmas with Takuto.

Takuto took the flier from Mitsuki and read it. "Hey, it seems that the tickets are expensive. I guess it's because it's just new."

Mitsuki sighed and threw the flier away. She walked down the street with a disappointed look. She really wanted to go to the Amusement park since amusement parks reminded her of Eichi when they went together.

Without looking where she was going, she wandered off to the streets while a car was running towards her. Takuto saw and pushed her away from the car. He then ran as fast as he could so the car wouldn't hit him. Luckily, he survived but his leg was broken. He crawled to Mitsuki and held her in his arms.

"YOU IDIOT! You could've died back there." He looked at her and she looked awful. Judging from the way her eyes looked, she was thinking of Eichi again. His free hand punched the ground and he knew that she still loved Eichi. Right now, the only thing he could do to cheer her up was hug her as tight as he could. "Don't do that again, Mitsuki. Please. You're going to make me worry to death."

Mitsuki cried. "I-I'm sorry, Takuto! You could've died saving me and it was all my fault! I'm sorry!" Mitsuki cried at the time that the ambulance delivered us home.

The doctor said that my foot needed to rest in two weeks and it will be healed. "_Damn! Human bodies are so weak and what a fool I am… I made Mitsuki cry."_ Takuto looked over to Mitsuki who was still crying.

When they got home, Mitsuki went in her room and cried herself to sleep. Takuto peeked in and was relieved she was sleeping. He then found the perfect opportunity to think of her Christmas present. He knew that his leg was broken but the day before Christmas was the time when his leg would be healed. He sighed in relief left her room.

While he was in his bed, he thought about Mitsuki. He tried to remember all the thinks she loved and somehow, he thought about this morning. He knew what she wanted but it would take a lot of money. He then looked at his wallet and saw nothing.

"This means… that I have to look for work." These words made Takuto shiver. He forgot what it's like to work. He knew that he used to work for Route L. but he was doing something he had loved. He curled up on his bed and tried to think of a part time job that would be perfect for him.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. The most brilliant idea he's ever thought of. "_That's it!_" He grinned, rested his feet ona comfortable place,and fell asleep.


	2. I found you!

This chapter presents Mitsuki's point of view.

Chapter 2: I found you!

Mitsuki woke up and washed her face. She looked at the blue sky and stretched a bit. She had to work today too. She was still sad that she caused pain for Takuto. She wondered if she was bad luck. After all, it was her fault that Eichi died and now she got Takuto hurt. She always had to be protected and she hated that.

Mitsuki peeked in Takuto's room. Empty. That's all it was. She wondered where he had gone off to. Maybe he hated her for yesterday and left. She looked at the ground and tried to be strong. She wouldn't blame him for leaving.

After she ate breakfast, she walked to work. She looked over to the side of the spot where she was singing. Usually, Takuto would be there but now he isn't. She lost confidence. Without her friends, she wouldn't be able to get as far as a singer.

"Full moon, is there anything wrong? Do you feel sick or something?" Ms. Ooshige looked very worried. I couldn't stand to worry anyone else.

"I-I'm fine! Just feeling a bit faint is all. After all, everyone gets the flu at winter right?" I smiled weakly at her and she left after she made sure that I was all right.

Dr. Wakaouji came in after Ms. Ooshige left. He grew worried about me too. I was…. Happy that so many people cared but at the very same time sad because I might wind up hurting them one day.

I walked alone on my way home, I knew that Eichi was the one I love most but its hurting inside. I looked up at the blue sky and uttered the words I never said in my whole life. "Takuto… I'm so lonely without you." Realizing what I said, I blushed and walked quickly.

I looked around and realized that I don't know where I've gone. "uhhhh…" I looked around more and I instantly got scared. I had to be brave and I don't want to worry anyone anymore. I began to scold myself again. This always happens to me.

I began to wonder around the unfamiliar streets. I decided to ask one of the stores nearby. I approached the music store and carefully opened the door. I peeked inside carefully and looked to see if anyone was there.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" I looked around saw lots of CDs.

"Wow, there's even CDs of Route L, Mom and Dad's band. Come to think of it, I only heard a few of their songs. Maybe I should buy it."

I picked up the Route L. CD and went to the counter. I breathed in and screamed.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" I heard my voice echo in what seemed like an abandoned store. Suddenly, I heard a crash and some familiar voice.

"OW! Darn, that's what I get for snoozing like that. Oh yeah, we're open. Sorry about that. Welcome to- M-M-M-Mitsuki?" Takuto's voice trembled as he looked at me with awe.

I just stood there like a statue. I thought that Takuto had hated me and went off somewhere.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He said still trembling. I wondered what he was trembling about. Why couldn't he have told me he was working on the CD store? He made me so worried.

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I do anything wrong? Mitsuki?" He was worried. I don't know why but he was. And what did he mean by 'why are you crying?' I'm not crying. I touched my face. It was wet with tears.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and wiped the tears in his shirt. "I-I found you! I've found you Takuto, don't leave me anymore!" I clung to him hiding my face so he wouldn't see me crying so hard.

He put his hand on top of my head. "Yeah… you're right… You found me… Let's go home now. I'm done working."


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3: Surprise

"Look, Mitsuki, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you I was working because it was a surprise. That CD store is one of the biggest in town. I worked there because-" He stopped and looked at me. His face was beet red and I wanted to know why.

"Because?" I looked at him curiously. He was hiding something from me. Maybe he needed the money to buy something. If he works there then he could be rich in three days.

"I-I w-was" I could tell that Takuto didn't want to tell me yet. If he didn't want to tell me, then he didn't have to.

"You don't have to tell me, Takuto." I said glumly and went to my room.

"NO! Wait, Mitsuki!" Takuto opened the door to my room. He put two small papers in front of me. "M-Mitsuki, on Christmas Eve, Would you go… with me?"

I looked at the papers. They were the tickets to the amusement park that I wanted to go to. I felt my face flushed. Takuto worked for me? Even though I risked getting him killed?

I smiled. "Sure, Takuto, I'd love to go with you." This meant that we're on a date, right? The first time we were on a date, he ran off with Hikari-san. I hope this one is better than the last time.

"G-Great! It's going to be three days from now! Christmas Eve is when my foot gets cured so make sure you don't have any plans." Takuto said with a big grin. He looked really excited.

I'm really glad I agreed to it. It's the first time I've seen him excited for a long time. He must've worked really hard for it. Thinking of him working, reminded me that I got to work tomorrow and so did he. Even though he's going to be gone for three days, I'm sure that time would go fast since we're both busy.

The day before Christmas Eve I went to work as usual but this time, I was more cheerful than usual. Tomorrow is the day I get to go on a date with Takuto. This made me sing my songs better today. Everyone was wondering what got me in a good mood but I didn't tell. It was our secret….Mine and Takuto's.

"Full Moon! Since you're in a good mood today, I might as well tell you. Tomorrow's your big debut, I know I told you late but the date can't be changed. You get to pick the songs you're going to sing though." Ms. Ooshige said cheerfully.

I froze. What am I supposed to tell Takuto? Would he hate me if I didn't go? This was too much. Why does it always happen to me?

I walked home sadly and I saw Takuto excited. He meted me at the door and walked me inside. When he was happy like that, I don't know how to tell him the sad news. Though, I realized that he will be more hurt if I don't show up.

Gathering up all my courage, I found the time to tell him. "Takuto!" I said. "There's something I got to tell you but I don't know how to say it."

"Yes? You can tell me. I won't get mad." He smiled at me. That smile pierced my heart and remained there which made me feel guiltier.

"Tomorrow, it's my big debut. The date can't be changed so I can't go… with you…" My voice felt shaky-Almost as if I was about to cry.

"Oh…. I see…." He said as he turned his back on me. "I understand. Your work is more important so its okay. There'll be other times." He said and closed the door.

"_NO!"_ I thought. _"No, Takuto, it isn't your fault!"_ I wanted to do something to make it right again- I wanted to make him happy. He's done so much for me.

When I slept in my bed, I began to think…. Only I can make Takuto happy.


	4. Singing for you

Chapter 4: Singing for you

The night of the concert came and I didn't think that Takuto showed up. I peeked in the audience and didn't see him at all. "Ooshige-san, Can I say something for one special person first before singing?" She nodded and continued to talk to Dr. Wakouji.

I walked in the stage and grabbed my mike. I breathed in and out. Then, I looked at the audience with a serious face. "Before I sing, I have to say something first. I have to say something to this very special person." I said putting my hand in my heart. I was hoping **he** was watching.

"I know I've said this before but Takuto, I'm sorry for being so weak. I love you and this song can be sung because of you. Not because of Eichi-kun. I love you so much, Takuto." I smiled and continued. "If I sing this song, will the melody reach your ears? I'll sing what I couldn't say for a long time." My hands grew sweaty and the music started.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, The song I'm going to sing is Love Chronicle.

_Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta (**why? I've completely forgotten how to love)**_

_Deai wa itsuka muru wakare no hajimari to (**meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting.)**_

_Itsu no manika kimetsukete ita **(somehow, I have decided upon that idea)**_

_Yogoreta suniikaa no hodoketa himo musunde kureta **(you tied my shoe laces of my dirty sneakers) **_

_Hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEita kyuu ni (**your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight)**_

_Aisarata ikara aishita iwake jyanai **(it's not that I love for want of love)**_

_Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne **(you gave me the courage to love straight-forward)**_

_Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo **(the two swear to the journey from now)**_

_Nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto (**That no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part)"**_

I sighed. "Thank you for listening everybody! Have a Merry Christmas!" Everybody clapped. I should be happy. But somehow, I don't feel happy at all. I kept wondering if the melody has reached his ears.

"MITSUKI!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned around and I saw Takuto. I ran to him and hugged him. "I'm not mad at you, I was just disappointed. I'm sorry, all right?"

I nodded and cried in his shoulder. "You were relieved weren't you?" He lifted me up in the air. "Tomorrow, for sure, we're going. No one's going to stop us, right?" He grinned.

I smiled. "Yes! I'll be looking forward to it." I looked at my clock. "one minute 'till twelve, Takuto, let's go home."

Takuto smirked and pulled me down. I didn't know what was going on. When I opened my eyes, he was kissing me. I kissed back and was glad that he had forgiven me. When he stopped, he looked at me with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Mitsuki." He put me on the ground and tied a necklace around my neck.

"Wh-What's this?" I looked at him and then looked at the necklace he has given me. "It's your Christmas present." He said and turned around blushing. It was a necklace with a big diamond. I blushed. This must have cost a lot. I smiled at him and took something out of my pocket. "I-I have something for you too, Takuto." I handed him a locket. Inside was a place for two pictures which was empty.

Takuto scratched his head and blushed. "I'll put our picture in it. That way, you'll always be close to me." He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. The audience clapped and we both looked shyly at everyone.

I took Takuto's big strong hands and smiled at everyone. I looked at the sky and my thoughts wandered around Eichi. "You'll forgive me, won't you?" I said quietly. Then I looked at Takuto, there was no use of what happened to the past now. Everything good was already right in front of me. I felt complete.

The End

* * *

How'd you like it? I thought it was pretty bad but anyways, I might put up another Fullmoon fanfic If I have enough time. 

The **bold faced **and _italicized _is the english lyrics.The _italicized_ is the Japanese lyrics.

Thanks for reading.

Shinouchi-Hanako


End file.
